


I Told The Stars About You

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically, Chat/Adrien is 20-21, Confessions, F/M, Marinette is 18-19, but he has a soft spot for marinette, kwami's don't exist, marinette is a princess and not ladybug, only chat noir is a dangerous thief and an assasin, so basically like 1910's, this is like a belle epoque era, this is like a royalty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Marinette knows how savage Chat Noir is. Her royal tutor has lectured her about the roaming dangers in Paris, specifically teaching her about that black-clad, masked slayer and thief. Had she listened to her tutor? Yes. Had she actually learned something though? Absolutely not.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	I Told The Stars About You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by, "I told the stars about you," playlist on YouTube by Ivoryyy. I suggest listening to it while reading this or if that's not possible, listen to either, "Hauser - Adagio," or, "Evgeny Dreizin - The Little birch Tree," or, "Pyotr Gapon - Broken Strings."

"I told the stars about you," She whispered out, her breath becoming a misty cloud before her as the chilly autumn weather slowly turned over to winter. The mysterious man beside her let out a small, surprised breath. "You did?" He questioned, averting his striking green eyes from her royal highness to the twinkling dots in the sky. "Yes, I did," she answered, joining him. The masked thief stepped closer, curiously looking back at the divine royalty beside him. "Well, what did you say, princess?"

Drawing in a shuddering breath, her eyes traveled from the sky to meet his. "I told them about how much you outshine them. I told them about how caring you are, even after all the tragedy you've been through. They didn't answer, of course, but the way they twinkled made me believe that they understood," Marinette paused for a moment, eyes averting themselves once again towards the freckled sky. "I told them about how I want to divulge your secrets, to know everything there is to know about you and more. I told them about that night we danced on the candle-lit pavilion. I told them about the way you made my stomach fill with butterflies and about the way it still does every time you strike a smile. I told them about how the look in your eyes makes my heart stutter and how your chaste kisses leave me breathless," She declared, her voice barely above a whisper but oh so full of emotion. "And I told them how much I love that masked villain that's whisking around Paris at night," She paused for a moment to meet his eyes. "And I told them about how much I cannot lose him. That's what I told them, Chat."

Said young man stood frozen for only the stars know how long before breathing out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. For the first time in his life, Chat Noir, Paris' most feared thief and slayer, had no idea what to say or do. For the first time in his life, he felt speechless and breathless. How could he not? He'd been living a life consisting without an ounce of love but instead of pain, sadness, and fury and had taken that out on the people of Paris. He knew that tracking down innocent and not so innocent people and ruthlessly killing them in a dark alleyway wasn't a great lifestyle but what did he have to lose? Nothing. Well, almost nothing.

He couldn't lose _her_. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess of France. 

She was way out of his league, he knew that, but he had somehow made her fall for him. Much rather, his plan had been to steal her heart, - in the not-so metaphorical way, - and strip Paris and the rest of France of their only hope for a better future but _no_. She had stood there, as if she had been waiting for him, with a cup of fresh tea and baked goods from the castle's own bakery. She had invited him inside, not a drop of fear radiating from her and she had offered him the sweetest and most delicious sweets he'd ever eaten, - not that he ever had though. 

She had invited him back and had welcomed him wholeheartedly every time he visited, always offering either food or sweets or drinks and they had talked. They had talked so much. About everything and more and she had _never_ been afraid. Since then, he had gotten a much clearer perspective about her and himself and _life_. Since then, his savagery had lessened and almost completely stopped. Maybe it had been Marinette he'd been waiting for all his life?

"Chat?" Marinette questioned softly, taking a few steps towards him and leaning against him for warmth and comfort. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered, a slight shiver shooting through her body.

Coming back to his senses, he nodded as he wrapped a strong but lean arm around her lithe frame, hugging her close to him. "You can ask me whatever you want, princess," He confessed and squeezed her arm, his head turned down to observe her every emotion. There was an emotion he wasn't sure about. 

"Can you take your mask off?" She asked, straight forward, and voice monotone. "Why?" He breathed out, cursing at himself for having asked such a question before a royalty like her. He hadn't been ready for her answer though.

Marinette inhaled softly. "My parents have been asking about marriage lately and if I can't find someone to court me soon, they'll arrange something for me and that's the last thing I want," She explained softly. "I don't mean to push this on you but what I'm trying to say is..." She trailed off for a moment, turning her head to meet his eyes. "I can't imagine myself with someone other than you and I want to give you a better life too but I cannot do that if you're Chat Noir. I know there's a caring, smart, loving, and handsome young man under that mask and that's who's life I want to make better," Marinette said, lifting her arm and trailing her hand from his shoulder, up to his neck and pausing on his cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin of his cheek under his mask.

A minuscule smile played itself onto Chat's lips which infected Marinette in a way she hadn't known was possible.

"Princess...Marinette, I want to give you everything you desire and more but I'm not cut out to be royalty. I'm just a free-roaming perpetrator with a criminal history. Besides, the king and queen- er, your parents, probably want you to marry someone of higher status. I, once again, am not that kind of man." 

Marinette wrapped her free arm around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, her nose brushing his. "I could care less about your status and my parents gave me the choice of finding a suitor before they do. They're nice people and I know they would love you just as much as I do. Alright, maybe not as much as I do but they would like you, I'm sure of that," She spoke, voice barely above a whisper. 

She placed the smallest kiss on his lips and he dived down, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her passionately but still reservedly. Drawing back less than a millimeter, he inhaled before opening his eyes and meeting her gaze. 

Pausing for a moment, he took her face in, observing every feature on her pale, pink-dusted, and freckled face. He nodded and her face lit up as if thousands of shooting stars appeared. Hell, maybe there were but he wouldn't have known cause all he was focusing on was the definition of divine before him.

A smile formed on her lips as her hands unclasped themselves from behind his neck and slowly made their way towards the band wrapped around his head. Starting to untie it softly, he looked at her with adoration before his hand flew up to pause hers just as the double knot came loose. "If it comes off, there's no turning back. Are you sure you want to commit to that? Commit to me?"

Marinette's smile widened slightly and she nodded, whispering, "I've never been so sure in my entire life." 

Chat let her hand go and Marinette looked at him, eyes searching for consent. He nodded with a smile on his lips and she drew back, his mask in her hand. 

It was weird seeing him like this, - with no mask on. He was by no means bad-looking. In fact, she had never seen a more handsome man in her life. Marinette dropped the mask and lifted her hands, one finding it's place on his collarbone while the other rested itself on his cheek. "I hope..." Chat started, pausing for a moment before speaking up again, "I hope I'm like how you imagined."

Marinette giggled quietly, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "No," She said and Chat stiffened. "You're better," She said and locked eyes with him, neither saying anything for a while. 

Marinette suddenly let him go and stepped back until there was an armlength of distance between them. "So," She started and looked at him curiously. "Of whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" She questioned, a minuscule smirk on her pink lips. 

Chat looked at her for a moment before bowing deeply, introducing himself. "Adrien Agreste, your highness." 

"Agreste? Wasn't your father the best shoemaker in Paris?" Marinette questioned and watched as the young man straightened himself slowly. "Yes, before someone shot him in the head," He said through gritted teeth, his voice strained. "I'm sorry," She started and shook her head. "Anyway," She began and bent down to curtsy. "Nice to meet you, Adrien Agreste."

He smiled and walked towards her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Marinette stood up straight and he twirled her once before enveloping her in his arms, hugging her from behind. "I love you," He whispered into her ear, kissing her head. Marinette turned around, a smile on her lips. "I love you too, Ch-Adrien," She and giggled at her slip up. 

"Now, come on, let's get inside before we freeze to death," She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door leading into her room from her balcony. "I'll make sure a proper dinner is done until you get cleaned up," Marinette explained as they entered her room. "I'll make a makeshift bed for you until I can get you a room and then I'll introduce you to my parents tomorrow." 

"Whatever you want," Adrien confessed as he watched her let go of his hand and retrieve different clothes for him. 

Life hadn't been great for most of his existence but he knew it could only get better from now on. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
